George Huang
Special Victims Unit |title =Forensic Psychiatrist Special Agent |occupation =Doctor |first ="Pique" |last ="Depravity Standard" |playedby = B.D. Wong |status = Alive |family = Unnamed sister }} Special Agent George Huang, M.D. is a psychiatrist with the FBI who liaisoned with the Special Victims Unit. Biography As the resident psychiatrist for the Special Victims Unit, Huang helps keep the officers sane in a field that could drive ordinary people mad. He has also served as the squad's resident criminal profiler, and his insights into the criminal mind have often helped the officers to crack the toughest perps. In addition, he would occasionally (and with some resentment) served as a translator for Chinese-speaking perps and victims. A firm believer in human rights, Huang has occasionally butted heads with Detective Elliot Stabler, who hates criminals. One notable incident of this conflict came when Stabler exploited a schizophrenic perp's delusions to agitate him enough to justify drugging him. The drugs made the perp sane enough to divulge the location of a little boy he had kidnapped, but Huang believed it was unjustified and was even willing to testify for the defense that the perp was coerced through drugs ("Coerced"). Huang also advocates for the well-being of other people, regardless of whether or not they are patients under his care. In order to help a drug user lose his addiction completely, Huang brought him to a clinic that administered an illegal drug, even though he could've lost his medical license. ("Users") Huang held himself accountable and reported his actions, and only suffered a thirty-day suspension. He was visibly disturbed by the use of electroshock therapy on mentally-ill patients by Dr. Stanton, another psychiatrist, stating it to be an ineffective treatment and only a short-term stopgap at best. ("Conned") Since there is a desperate need for them, he doesn't believe the sale of human organs is wrong so long as the seller is willing and healthy afterward. ("Parts") Early in his career as a psychiatrist, Huang worked as a counselor for sex offenders, motivated by a genuine belief that he could rehabilitate them. He quit after a few years, however, frustrated by his patients' unwillingness to truly participate in the therapy. ("Fault") As special agent assigned to the FBI's New York City office, he was seconded to the 16th Detective Squad to help catch the same criminals he once treated. The reason for his departure is not revealed until the Season 13 episode "Father Dearest", in which Dr. Huang returns to the SVU squad temporarily to aid in an investigation and tells them about his new assignment in Oklahoma City. Huang returns to New York in the Season 14 episode, "Born Psychopath", and helps the SVU detectives with a case involving a young boy who has become increasingly violent towards those close to him. He diagnoses the boy with Antisocial personality disorder and makes arrangements to get him into a treatment facility. Trivia *Huang speaks English, Cantonese, and Mandarin Chinese fluently. *In his initial appearance in "Pique", Huang wore glasses. He has not been seen wearing them since. *He has been seen wearing a wedding ring since his first appearance. Last time he is seen wearing it is in Season 5 ("Mother"). *According to the episode "Inheritance", he has a sister and grew up in a strictly traditional home. *Very little is known about Huang's personal life or his past, despite having worked with Special Victims Unit since Season 2. *Huang is left-handed. *Huang is gay. *He risks his medical license in "Users" by bringing a teen heroin addict to an underground Ibogaine clinic to cure him so that he may testify against a corrupt therapist. *The first time he was seen assisting an arrest on behalf of the Federal government was in "Crush". *The SVU team doesn't like Dean Porter because he is FBI but they seem to have no objection to Huang. However, Stabler and Huang seem to have a complicated relationship with them often fighting. *In one episode Huang said he used to treat perpetrators but he got tired of them getting away with crimes so he changed to help put them in jail. Appearances *''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' (15 seasons, 143 episodes): **Season 2: "Pique" • "Scourge" **Season 3: "Repression" • "Wrath" • "Stolen" • "Rooftop" • "Tangled" • "Redemption" • "Sacrifice" • "Inheritance" • "Care" • "Ridicule" • "Monogamy" • "Prodigy" • "Counterfeit" • "Execution" • "Surveillance" • "Guilt" • "Competence" • "Silence" **Season 4: "Chameleon" • "Vulnerable" • "Angels" • "Dolls" • "Waste" • "Juvenile" • "Resilience" • "Damaged" • "Mercy" • "Tortured" • "Privilege" • "Desperate" • "Appearances" • "Dominance" • "Fallacy" • "Futility" • "Grief" • "Perfect" **Season 5: "Manic" • "Mother" • "Serendipity" • "Coerced" • "Abomination" • "Control" • "Shaken" • "Escape" • "Brotherhood" • "Hate" • "Families" • "Home" • "Mean" • "Careless" • "Sick" • "Lowdown" • "Criminal" • "Painless" • "Bound" • "Poison" • "Head" **Season 6: "Birthright" • "Debt" • "Scavenger" • "Conscience" • "Charisma" • "Quarry" • "Game" • "Pure" • "Intoxicated" • "Parts" • "Goliath" **Season 7: "Demons" • "Design" • "Ripped" • "Strain" • "Raw" • "Starved" • "Storm" • "Alien" • "Infected" • "Taboo" • "Manipulated" • "Gone" • "Class" • "Venom" • "Fault" • "Web" • "Influence" **Season 8: "Clock" • "Recall" • "Uncle" • "Confrontation" • "Infiltrated" • "Scheherazade" • "Burned" • "Dependent" • "Philadelphia" • "Sin" • "Florida" • "Annihilated" **Season 9: "Alternate" • "Avatar" • "Impulsive" • "Harm" • "Blinded" • "Signature" • "Unorthodox" • "Undercover" • "Closet" • "Authority" **Season 10: "Lunacy" • "Smut" • "Stranger" • "Snatched" • "Transitions" • "Lead" • "Ballerina" • "Crush" • "Zebras" **Season 11: "Hardwired" • "Users" • "Shadow" • "P.C." • "Witness" • "Disabled" • "Bedtime" • "Conned" • "Shattered" **Season 12: "Bullseye" • "Merchandise" • "Wet" • "Branded" • "Trophy" • "Possessed" • "Mask" • "Spectacle" • "Bully" • "Bombshell" **Season 13: "Father Dearest" **Season 14: "Born Psychopath" **Season 15: "Thought Criminal" **Season 17: "Depravity Standard" Category:Mental health professionals Category:FBI Agents Category:SVU Characters Category:Males Category:Former Police Officers Category:Former SVU Main Characters Category:LGBT Characters Category:Assault Victims Category:Hostages Category:Witnesses Category:Harassment Victims